


Jalec on vacation

by seventhtimes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Archer Alec Lightwood, Beta Read, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, Jalec on vacation, M/M, Married Couple, Married Jalec, No Angst, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Romantic Jalec, Romantic Soulmates, They are married, Well Idk when it happened but they decided that on their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhtimes/pseuds/seventhtimes
Summary: Jace had managed to convince Alec to take time away from his duty as the Inquisitor, and what funnier than take some vacations as any normal couple ?Well, they end up showing off.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 44





	Jalec on vacation

Alec couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Jace booked vacations for them. They were on a nice hotel, there was obviously a gym and an outside open area to practice. It was their second morning. They had just woken up and Alec made a suggestion.

  
  


"What would you say if I told you that I want to train a little ?"

"That I knew that there was a reason why you're my parabatai ?" answered Jace, clearly pleased. 

"We gotta take some breakfast first, get up." told Alec, putting in a black tee-shirt and sweatpants, with the combat boots he always used for training.

"Bossy." He got up and put a grey tee-shirt on, with black sweatpants and combat boots. He glanced at them in the huge mirror in their bedroom. "You do realize that we literally look like when we're at the Institute ?"

" Who cares ? We're comfortable in those, aren't we ?" shrugged Alec. 

"Yeah, just saying that we don't really look like some vacationers."

Jace grabbed their bag with their training equipment, then kissed his parabatai and they headed downstairs to have some breakfast.

-

Right after their breakfast, they got to the training room. First they were really just doing some stretching, then they bandaged their hands. There were some punching bags and they started with this. Other people at the training room were side glancing at them. They definitely looked like warriors, and they didn't even glamoured their runes.

"Sparring ?" asked Alec.

"Finally !" shouted Jace, drawing even more attention to them. 

They took place face to face. Jace threw a punch at Alec, who grabbed his arm, turned his back at him, dropped his right knee, Jace's arm secured. He bent forward in a swift motion, snapped Jace over his shoulder, and the blond was lying on his back. They were both smirking.

"So you decided to play dirty ?"

"I told you I was in the mood to fight."

With that, Jace knocked Alec down using the distraction of their talk with his right leg around his neck.

"And I'm the one who's playing dirty ?"

"Am I supposed to let you win Mr Inquisitor ?" They were struggling, trying to get the upper hand. 

"Tell my parabatai that his husband thinks that they're talking too much."

"Your sentence was longer."

"Oh shut up"

They both got up at the same moment, turning around each other. Now they definitely were watched. Jace threw his tee-shirt away and Alec glared at him.

"Show off."

Jace moved forward and Alec lunged at him. Jace bent down, grabbing Alec's tee-shirt and throwing the material with his. Alec only rolled his eyes and at that Jace replied. 

"I'm surprised you haven't rolled yourself out into another dimension yet, with all of those." 

Alec gave him another body shot, Jace ducked under it. With that he aimed for his legs to pin him down, but because of years of practice together and their bond, Alec kicked Jace's legs, grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him down. Jace's face was facing the floor. Both of them were breathing hard, their heartbeats synchronized since the beginning of the fight. They could both feel the other one's adrenaline, amusement, and a faint but present hint of arousal. Alec had taken Jace's arms, twisting them painfully on his back, and he stopped only when Jace tapped three times on the ground. 

They laid on the ground, panting hard but smiling. They got up after taking their breath and in one glance they headed back to their bedroom, not even realizing that they definitely had put on a show.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in between two exams at the university instead of studying for my upcoming social psychology test.


End file.
